The School Teacher
by dreamalittlebigger101
Summary: Alex is a young father who had his son at 16. Alex giving his life to his son Lucas lets his current boyfriend Mark, treat him like trash. Just so long as he doesn't hurt Lucas. Enter Hank, a new school teacher. What happens when Alex and Hank began to get close thanks to Lucas? Will Alex do what's right for himself? Or will he let Mark control him? Ratings may change. :)
1. The teacher

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charters from X-Men, I am only using them for a story. Note: I got this idea from a prompt from a live journal site, I just wish I knew how to post it there…I think my friend and I decided that Alex had Lucas when he was 16, making Lucas 6 years old. That way Alex could be 21, we also figured that Hank would be like 25, I know a little young for a teacher, but hey, Hank is smart! Now, in most cases Alex wouldn't stay in his current situation, but his fear for his son's safety is what is keeping him there.

The School Teacher: The meeting.

Hank watched the students wait for their parents, he thought that his first week went well. The kids seemed to take everything in, of course, he had wanted to teach in a high school, but this was a good start.

"So, how's my favorite teacher?" Raven popped up next to Hank smiling.

"Great! They're quite smart, especially Lucas Summers." Hank smiled," He's at the top of the class." Raven and Hank watched the kid's parents pick them up, until one was left.

"Lucas," Hank walked over to him and asked, "Is someone coming for you? You've never been here this late before."

"Sorry Mr. McCoy, my dad isn't normally this late…" Lucas fidgeted, as he stared at the parking lot. Hank sighed silently just as a somewhat beat-up jeep pulled up and parked. Hank watched as a young man stepped out, '_huh, must have sent his bother.' _

"Daddy!" Lucas ran over to the man, who hugged him, "Come over here dad! I want you to meet Mr. McCoy!" Hank took this chance to look Lucas's dad over, he was young, maybe about 21. He had striking blue eyes, blond hair, he coughed as Raven elbowed his side smirking, he blushed a little. This must be his real dad, the resemblance to Lucas was crazy.

Blue met blue as Alex met Hank's gaze, "I'm Alex Summers, Lucas's dad." They shook hands as Alex said, "You must be Hank McCoy, Lucas talks about you all the time." And very bluntly added, "Your very young, quite the opposite of what I had imagined."

Hank blushed slightly and stuttered, "Oh…well, Lucas is really smart. Already the top of the class."

"ALEX, HURRY UP!" They all looked over to the Jeep, another man was standing outside of it staring at them. Alex sighed quietly before he smiled brightly, "Well I kind of expected that. It was nice meeting you," He turned to walk away. "Bye Mr. McCoy!" Lucas waved as he ran off after his dad.

Hank smiled and waved at him as Raven smirked, "To bad he appears to be taken…" Hank blushed and muttered, "W…what are you talking about? I don't care that he's taken! He must have a girlfriend!" Raven blinked at Hank, he could be dumb sometimes, "C...come on Raven, let's go." Hank quickly walked back to this class room with a smirking Raven close behind him.

*&%

"_What_ was that about _Alex_?"

Alex sat in the driver seat after making sure Lucas was buckled in, "That's the new teacher Lucas he's been telling me about all week. He just wanted to meet him Mark."

Mark snorted and said, "You were flirting." Alex groaned, "You saw that pretty blond with him, anyways, I work tonight. I need to drop Lucas off with Scott."

Lucas sulked quietly in the back seat, Mark never came with his dad to pick him up. Normally he would get his dad all to himself for a little bit. He stared out the window, it would be so cool if Mr. McCoy would replace Mark, and he sighed.

Alex glanced back and said, "So, how was your day?" Lucas brightened instantly, happily telling him everything that happened to him though-out his day.

As they reached Scott's house, Alex turned to Mark, "you know you have to stay in the car right?" Mark rolled his eyes but said nothing as Alex walked Lucas up to the house. "Alex, Lucas!"

Alex smiled, "Hey Scott, thanks so much for letting Lucas stay here." Lucas smiled, "Uncle Scott!" he ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry Scott, I can't stay long. I'm running late for work." A car horn honked loudly, Alex flinched at Scotts glare. "You're still with him?"

Alex ignored him and quickly walked over to Lucas, giving him a hug and a kiss, "Be good, and I will pick you up in the morning!" and hurried out of the house. Scott looked at Lucas, "well, let's get a snack." Lucas looked at the door and sighed, "Okay."

Alex glanced at Mark, "When is your car going to be fixed?" Mark sighed, "When I pay them, so as in when _you _pay them…"

Alex glared but started his car and took off. Parking in front of the bar Alex sighed as he got out and watched Mark move to the driver side. "You will pick me up right?" Mark simply made a noise in the back of his throat. He grabbed Alex and kissed him possessively. Alex gave him a look as Mark sped away, he groaned to himself, "Better not wreck my car…" And walked inside the bar.

"Hank, let's go out tonight! It's Friday, and I really want to just dance and drink!" Raven bounced around him, "We both need to get dressed up! Oh and there is a new bar in town!" Hank stared at her for a moment, "Really Raven?" She simply smiled at him. Hank sighed and said, "Alright." Raven smiled, "Great! Let's get _you_ ready!"

Raven happily checked herself in the mirror, "Ah, this is perfect!" She ran her hands down the side of her little black dress. In the mirror she noticed Hank enter the bath room. Her smile brightened, "well look at you! You need to wear contacts more often!" Hank fidgeted, "T…it's not always easy to put them in…" he looked in the mirror and blushed, "I'm not used to wearing jeans…" Raven patted his back, "but they like you, and that t-shirt is simply perfect. No one would guess what you hid under your nerd clothes…" Hank blushed and coughed, "L…look this isn't going to be a normal thing, got it?" She simply smiled, "We are meeting Angel and Darwin there." Hank nodded, Raven gracefully left the room leaving Hank to fidget some more. He wasn't used to wearing tight-ish clothes, or showing any part of his body off. "Come-on Hank!" Hank sighed and quietly left the bathroom to follow Raven.

This bar wasn't _new _per-say but it was completely redone and re-opened with new owners and management, the bar was truly rocking, it seemed to be more of a club than a bar. Angle ran over to them, "Guys it's about time!" Raven smiled and said, "Sorry, we wanted to look our best!" Angel eyed Hank, "hmm I can see that." Leaving Hank to blush, Angel looked back at Raven, "They have this _tasty _new bar-tender, you have to see him!" with that said, she grabbed Raven and all but dragged her inside. Darwin said, "Looking good Hank! Let's join the girls shall we?" Hank stuttered, "Y…yeah."

Loud music beat through the building, lights flashed and all over people were dancing…if that's what you want to call it. Hank frowned, this isn't a bar it's a club. "Hey Hank! Doesn't he look failure?" Raven pointed at the bar, Hank followed her gaze and blinked, "I didn't know Lucas' dad worked at a club?" She smirked, "He's the new bar tender that everyone is talking about."

Hank stared at Alex, who was currently making some drinks for a couple of girls. He was flipping the bottle around completely entertaining the on lookers. Finishing the drinks he handed them to the girls with a smile, they giggled and whispered something to each other before they walked off. Raven and Angel smirked at each other, "Go talk to him Hank." And before he could refuse, Raven shoved him to the counter right in front of Alex.

Alex blinked and smiled, "Well, I never thought that I would see you here Mr. McCoy." Hank blushed and stood straight and coughed, "W…well I knew that you had two jobs, but I didn't think this was one of them." Alex smirked, "I can make good tips." He let his eyes wander over Hank's from, he smiled again when he noticed Hank's blush deepen. "You're not wearing glasses." Alex turned his head to the side and kept his gaze on Hank's face. Hank felt his face heat up even more, "hmm, you look good either way, but I like your bozo, nerd look better." Hank had frozen up, to numb with what Alex had just stated. Alex smirked and said, "Anyways, I have to make drinks." He moved off to help some actual costumers.

Raven said, "that's was quite fun to watch Hank."

Hank slowly looked at her, "W…was he flirting with me?" Raven just gave him a knowing look and went to dance. Hank simply sat at the bar, without realizing it, he kept his eyes on Alex. He didn't realize how long he had sat there, and getting to talk to Alex once in a while it distracted him quite well. He glanced at the dance floor and scanned for his friends when a drink was set in front of him. Hank blinked and turned to see Alex.

Alex smiled, "this doesn't seem like your scene. Alex sat next to him, you do realize it's almost closing time right?" Hank blinked, "T…they left me here!?" Alex looked at him, "Well um, that blond did try talking to you. She said she was leaving with some guy." Hank stared at him for a moment before he buried his face in his hands. Alex laughed and asked, "What had your attention that deeply bozo?" Hank gasp and grabbed the drink and downed it to try and cover his blush. Alex stared at him again, "well okay…um. We need to wait outside now, my boss wants to lock up." Alex stood and headed to the door, Hank watched him for a second before he hurried after him.

Alex was leaning against the building texting on his phone, begging to look irritated. Hank stopped next to him holding his car keys, he took the change to look at Alex. Tight pants, and a tight shirt with a well-defined body underneath. Hank blushed and fidgeted with his car keys. He looked around at the parking lot and saw that there was only 3 cars including his. He glanced at Alex as he ease dropped on his conversation.

"Yeah Mark. It's Alex, ya-know, your _boyfriend._ You have my car, so are you going to pick me up? Call me back." Alex hung up and shoved his phone into his pocket. Hank coughed "I…if you don't have a ride, I can take you home." Alex whipped his head in Hank's direction, he hadn't even realized he was there. He gave Hank a small smiled and said, "If you don't mind." Hank lead the way to his car and they both got in. Alex told him his address and sighed, "thank you Mr. McCoy, I'm sorry, Mark is properly drunk…" Hank glanced at him as he started driving. An awkward silence filled the car, "Mr. McCoy, forgive me but you seem too smart to be a teacher…I could see you being a doctor or something." Hank looked at Alex, "P…Please call me Hank, and you're not the first person to say that to me. Honestly, this wasn't my first choice. But at the moment, it's what I could get." He could feel Alex's smile as he asked, "What about you? A bar? Lucas told me that at one time you were in collage. What happened?" Alex sighed, "Well, it wasn't because of Lucas being born, if that's what you're thinking. Well…maybe a little bit because of him. My parents were quite well off, so when they passed on they left both myself and brother money for school. So I had to use some of it to pay for Lucas, I had to drop out my after I got my associate degree. Just how much did Lucas tell you?" Hank laughed, "He tells everyone about you. What did you study?" Alex smiled, "I have a major in geology, and a minor in astronomy. I don't regret my son." He looked at Hank and said, "Lucas makes me happy." Hank smiled, "Forgive me for asking but, what happened to his mother?" Alex snorted, "She was from a very strict, traditional family. She wanted to abort him and not tell her parents, I however didn't want that so I told her parents. They blamed me, but she wanted nothing to do with me after that, or our son. I used some of my money and with my brother's help, I got full custody of Lucas. I went as far as moving away from her without telling her where I went. That way she couldn't come back and try to get him." After that the conversations went smoothly until they reached Alex's apartment.

"Well Hank, thanks for the ride. That would have been a long walk." Alex got out of the car, "You're welcome Alex." Alex smiled and walked inside. Hank sat in his car for a while longer, he sighed. _What am I thinking? He has a boyfriend…_ he quickly drove away.

Alex stomped over to the couch and flipped it over, Mark fell hard onto the floor and growled, "What the hell Alex?" Glared, "Why the _hell _did you pick me up huh? If it wasn't for Lucas' teacher I would have had to walk home!" Mark stood up suddenly, "_who were you with?" _Alex crossed his arms, "Mr. McCoy. He was at the bar with some friends, and he took me home." Mark suddenly punched Alex and shoved him to the ground, "you _belong _to me Alex. You should have walked home. IF you go off with anyone without my permission, Lucas will be in trouble." He kicked Alex hard on the side and stepped over him. Alex slowly sat up in shock, Mark had hit him, but what was more, he threatened Lucas. He coughed and called after him, "DON'T you touch my SON!" Mark simply laughed and slammed the bed room door. Alex frowned, he fixed the couch and sat on it. What was he going to do?


	2. The meeting

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this. The X-Men Characters belong to whoever made them. I am merely borrowing them for a love story.

The Meeting:

This time when Alex picked up his son Hank wasn't watching all the kids. Which he would never admit aloud, but he was disappointed. He enjoyed the last month of making the bozo blush and squirm. When they reached the car Alex sat reading the paper Lucas handed him, "Parent teacher conferences?" Lucas happily nodded his head and smiled brightly. "Do you really need one? You have the top grades in the class." Lucas pouted, "So? You should still go!" Alex sighed, "Yeah, okay. I will fill this out tonight." Lucas smiled and cheered, "Yay!" Alex smiled as he drove off.

Later that night Alex stared at the school from his car. _'Why am I here? Lucas is the complete opposite of what I was like in school…'_ Alex sighed and slowly got out of the car. He had purposely gone to the later simply hoping that he would avoid most of the parents. Locating Hank's room he peaked in and cleared his throat. He was greeted by Hank's bright smile. "Mr. Summers, I was wondering when you would be showing up." Alex entered the room and gave him a smirk, "You can call me Alex." He sat in front of Hank's desk. They locked eyes for a moment before Hank began. "Well Alex you might already know this but Lucas is at the top of his class. He has many friends. The other students simply seem drawn to him." Hank looked though some papers and added, "His art skills are amazing. He doesn't seem to have any issues with any subjects." Alex smiled a little, "Well, that just proves that he is handling school way better than I did." Hank smiled once again and continued with his information. Alex however let his mind slowly wonder, everything that Hank was telling him he already knew.

As Hank continued to talk, he let his eyes wonder Alex's face. He blinked, narrowing his eyes a little his mind came to a startling conclusion. _Is that a burse?_ He was about to inquire about it when Alex spoke up. "Hey, let's go out!" Hank blinked while he stumbled over his words, "W…what?" Alex smirked once again, "Well I am your last parent here tonight, and besides. Our friends know each other! Wouldn't be great for all of us getting together? Come on, come with me!" Hank stared at Alex, thinking he finally relaxed. "O…okay." Alex smiled and stood, reaching out his hand he added, "Oh, its karaoke night too. We are going to the bar that I work at." Using his outstretched hand he grabbed Hank's wrist and pulled him to the door. Hank let himself be dragged to Alex's car. "Get it!" Alex happily got in and waited for Hank to follow suit. Hank quietly and calmly got into the jeep. Taking off down the street Hank checked his phone. Reading his text from Raven, _"hey buddy! Coming out tonight?" _Hank glanced at Alex as he responded. _"Yes, Alex, Lucas' dad basically kidnapped me." _The response was almost immediate. _"Ohh! The good looking one? ;) Be a good boy Hank he's taken." _Hank could feel his face heat up. With shaking hands he put his phone away and coughed. Alex blinked and glanced over at him, "You okay there?" Receiving a nod from Hank they continued to drive his silence for a time. Glanced at Alex, Hank cleared his throat and asked in a small and uncertain voice, "So…Will Mark be there?" Surprised at the question Alex turned to look at him as they came to a stop at a red light. "…No, he left for his job. He works in the oil field and they sent him to another state. Mark should be gone for about two weeks." He looked ahead again the turned down the road to the bar. Parking the jeep Alex hopped out, "Come on _Mr. McCoy." _He smirked at Hank's blush. "J…Just call me Hank." Alex simply kept his smirk on his face as he entered the bar.

"Alex!" Hearing his name faintly above the music he grabbed Hank's writ and dragged him over to Darwin. "Alex! It took you long enough." Alex smiled, "Sorry, but I was told that you know Hank?" Taking his eyes off Alex Darwin smiled again. "Hey Hank, I never thought that I would see you here!" Hank fidgeted nervously and laughed, "Well I was dragged here really." Darwin and Alex laughed as the rest of the group came over.

Hank watched as Alex went off to get some drinks as Raven threw her arm around Hank's shoulder. "You know how to pick them." Hank kept his eyes locked onto Alex's back. "What does it matter Raven? You know he's taken, you said it yourself." She plopped next to him and hummed, "A mean, controlling boyfriend who isn't around much." Hank turned to her. "And when he is around, they fight. Almost constantly." Hank blinked in surprise, "How do you know that?" Raven took a sip from her beer and gave him a knowing look, "I'm friends with Angel. Darwin's girlfriend, Darwin is Alex's best friend…Next to Sean." Drinks were set down loudly on the table. "Drink up! I'm going on stage." Sean gratefully took the beer and leaned over to Hank, "Well you are in for a show. Alex hardly ever sings." Slowly taking his drink Hank looked to the stage just as Alex strode across. Taking the microphone with a cocky grin he picked his song and began singing. Hank let his eyes fall closed as he listened. As Sean had stated, he was amazing. Raven leaned in once again, "Why don't you just take him?" Hank turned to her, "W…what?! I…I'm not a home wrecker!" Raven laughed, "Home wrecker?" taking a drink she snorted, "According to Angel, there isn't a _home _to wreck. They fight all the time, I mean…Mark went off to work at another state for like a month without so much as asking Alex." Raven winked at him and stood up, "Well, that's just a thought." She smiled and happily went to the dance floor. Alex sat back next to Hank. "Enjoying yourself?" Hank looked at him, he hadn't seen Alex this relaxed in a while. Before he could answer Alex grabbed his arm. "Let's go dance!" He successfully kidnapped Hank for a second time that evening. Hank felt his face heat up, Alex got right into the music. Moving and flowing perfectly with the beat, Hank watched for a second until he swallowed. He slowly started to move with Alex, awkwardly. Alex let a real smile grow on his face as he watched Hank. _How am I falling for this nerd? _Taking a chance he inched closer to Hank, he couldn't help but smirk as Hank seemed to become even redder than before. _This would be why…_he was doing his favorite thing, making him squirm. Alex brushed up against him, which seemed to break Hank. Hank locked up, Alex blinked when he realized Hank had stopped moving. "Hank?" Hank's mind milted. As his mind kicked back into gear he began to move again. Alex smirked and followed Hank's lead. As the night dragged on Alex and Hank ended up outside by his car. Laughing Alex stuttered out, "I can't believe I got you to dance!" Hank pouted and mumbled, "I'm just not used to letting go, I suppose." Alex smiled, "Are you sure I can't give you a ride? I mean…I did kind of force you out tonight." Hank stuttered, "I…I'm okay, Raven is waiting for me." He laughed a little bit as he scratched the back of his head. Alex sighed, "Okay, okay. See you Monday Mr. McCoy." Alex winked at him as he slipped into his car, leaving Hank waving dumbly. Raven smirked as he walked over, "Yeah, you got it bad…"she handed her keys to him. "I can't drive." Hank sighed and followed his stumbling friend.

As Monday rolled around Hank found himself waiting with the kids outside, and as usual, Alex was late. Lucas smiled and called, "Daddy!" Hank watched the jeep pull up, he had the weekend to think. He needed to find out about that bruise. Alex had come in before with them, Hank wasn't stupid. That club was one of the safest in town, it also had the best bouncers that this place had to offer. This simply meant that something was amiss. Alex strode over and said, "Hey _Mr. McCoy. _It's always you waiting with Lucas. I'm sorry I'm always late." Lucas happily hugged his dad. _Now or never Hank, _he thought to himself. "Alex, hum…lets go out for coffee?" Alex stared at him, making Hank's nervousness grow. "As long as Lucas isn't a bother." Hank smiled, "Of course not!" Alex smiled, "There's one down town that has an area for kids. Is that cool?" Hank kept his smile, and nodded.

After ordering their coffee and a hot chocolate for Lucas. He ran off happily to play with the other kids. "Alex this isn't an easy subject." Alex eyed Hank as he took a sip of coffee. "You didn't get those bruises from the club did you?" Alex chocked a little. Hank simply stared at him, Alex sighed. "Fine, it was Mark." Hank's eyes narrowed slightly, "Alex…" Alex groaned, "Hank, before you start. Lucas' mother is trying to take him from me. With what I make it would be easy for her. She's gotten married to someone who had money. So far what's keeping her from being successful is the fact that she gave him up. She hadn't had _anything _to do with him until recently. Mark works in the oil field, he makes like 23.00 dollars an hour…" Alex couldn't keep Hank's gaze. He looked down to the table. "So you deal with him beating on you?" Alex gave him a look, "If it means keeping Lucas!" Locking eyes Hank sat back and crossed his arms. "You could do better than him Alex. Has he ever hurt him?" Alex sighed, "Not that he has told me…the only time I know of that makes me question that is when Lucas fell down the stairs at our apartment complex." Fidgeting with his cup he continued, "Ever since then I don't allow Mark to watch him. I didn't get to talk to Lucas when I got to the hospital. There were no witness and Lucas just went along with Mark when I did ask him. After that he changed." Alex shrugged. Hank sighed, "Look, I don't want to get into your business. But…be careful Alex." Alex nodded. It was quiet for a minute, "Hank…thank you for worrying about me. You know, I wish I had meet you sooner." Hank blushed and sputtered out, "r…really?" Alex smiled and Lucas ran over happily. "Maybe we can do this again yeah?" Hank nodded numbly and Lucas smiled brightly, "Bye Mr. McCoy!"

For the rest of the time Mark had been gone, Alex and Hank had been growing closer. To the point that Alex would even come back from picking up Lucas late. Mark sat on the couch glaring at the front door. Lucas was visiting Scott for the night and Alex should be getting back from work. Alex opened the door and froze. "You're late." Alex looked at him, "welcome home." Mark stood up, "So I hear that you have been with that teacher the whole time I have been gone." Alex closed the door and crossed his arms, "Look, I haven't done anything with him. If that's what you mean." Mark glared and got into his face, "What I heard is that your meetings are more like dates!" Alex took a step back, which caused him to have his back meet their door. "Are you drunk? Or just deaf? I told you that we didn't do anything! You aren't like this with Sean and Darwin. What's your deal?" Instead of answering him, Mark simply punched him. If it hadn't been for the door, Alex was sure he would have fallen back. Alex glared, and snarled at him, "Fuck you. Get out." Mark looked shocked, "What did you say to me?" Alex opened the door and said calmly, "Get out." Mark got in his face again and hissed, "You need me Alex. To keep that brat." Alex shoved him out the door and slammed it. Locking it quickly. Mark kicked the door and yelled something at him. Alex slowly slid down with his back against the door. He just knew that he would be letting Mark back in tomorrow. The very next day, just as Alex told himself, Mark was back.

Mark kept his eyes locked on Alex, he crossed his arms as he let his mind wonder. Every time Alex picked up Lucas over the past two weeks; he would do his best to accompany Alex to the school. The days that he couldn't go with him Alex would always be late coming home. And sometimes he would be late from work. Something else that bothered him was the little brat's obsession over this teacher named Mr. McCoy. That had to be the same one that had caused their little _discussion_. Mark had thought he made it clear that he didn't want Alex near that _teacher_. He inched closer, he desperately wanted to know who Alex was talking to.

"Well, thanks anyway Sean. I will just go get Lucas from school.

"_Dude, how did you get beat up again?"_

Alex spluttered a little bit, "Oh…I just had to help the bouncers break up a fight."

Sean sighed, _"Just be careful. So why can't you pick up Lucas yourself?"_

Alex rolled his eyes, "I'm not really wanting to face his teacher looking like I do…" He glanced at his watch and gasp, "Crap, I'm going to be late picking him up." He hung up and turned quickly and ran into Mark. Alex stared at him for a moment, "Sorry." He went to move past him just to be held in place by a hand on his wrist. "Alex, I'll go get Lucas, that way you won't have to explain your bruises." Alex blinked in surprise then glared at him, opening his mouth to comment when Mark cut him off. "I won't hurt the kid, taking your car. And you _don't get a say in this."_ Alex stared after him as Mark slammed the door behind him.

Lucas pouted, his dad was never this late. The jeep pulled into the parking lot, Lucas' smile faded. Mark got out of the car instead of his dad. Hank blinked, not wanting to admit that he was disappointed. "Hey, where's my dad?" Mark walked over to them, "He isn't feeling well. Lucas let's go." Lucas flinched at the tone, and was about to head to the car but Hank stopped them. "You must be Mark, I'm assuming that you know who I am." Mark eyed him, _maybe he isn't as scrawny as I think he is._ "Yes, you're Mr. McCoy." Shaking hands Mark added, "I just never saw a need to leave the car." Both stared at each other, until Mark let go of Hank's hand. Mark crossed his arms, _not a bad grip I guess…_he glanced over his shoulder and noted that Lucas had wondered over to the jeep and was waiting for him. Deciding to take this chance Mark turned to hank. "Look egg head. I really don't see what Alex finds so fascinating about you and I don't really care. Alex is _my _boyfriend. I don't even like him talking to Sean and Darwin, and they are not a threat. I hardly doubt that you will be one, but whatever." Mark finished with a shrug. Hank balled his hands into tight fists. Since they were at the school, it really controlled what he could and couldn't do. Feeling the need to say something he shot him a glare. "For one thing, you really don't know anything. He is free to be friends with whomever he chooses. Last I knew, he wasn't your property. I know it's you who is giving him bruises, he constantly tells me it from his job. That is doubtful. So you wonder why he isn't spending his time with you." Mark glared back and hissed, "I was right, it is your fault that he's being to stand up for himself again." He was about to grab the front of Hank's shirt when Lucas shouted, "H…hey! Stop, I wanna see my dad!" Both men looked at Lucas, who looked frightened. "Stay away from him." Mark said harshly to Hank. Lucas weakly waved at Hank from the car's window as Mark got in. Hank gave him a small smiled and waved back.

Raven hurried over to Hank, "W...what was that about? I really thought that there was going to be a fight!" Hank's hands went back to his sides tightly locked together again, Mark had to be the most infuriating man he has ever met. This meeting only gave him one goal, to get them away from Mark. Glancing at Raven he simply stated, "I've met Mark."


	3. Breaking point

I don't own anything X-Men. Just borrowing the characters! I can't even remember how long I have been having Alex and Hank flirting and getting close. So I'm just going to say that it's about the middle of the school year.

Breaking point

Alex stared out of his window, fidgeting on the couch he checked his phone. Frowning he mumbled, "Mark should be back with Lucas by now…" Footsteps thundered up the steps. The apartment door swung open with a loud bang.

"So that's Lucas' teacher huh? A tall skinny thing like that?" Mark stopped in front of Alex, glaring down at him.

Alex locked eyes with him. "Yes. Where is my son?"

Crossing his arms Mark answered harshly, "The boy is with your brother."

At Mark's intensifying glare Alex rolled his eyes dramatically. "We haven't done anything. We go out sometimes. His friends are mine. Besides, I don't think he would know what to _do_ with all this anyways." Gesturing toward himself.

Mark growled, "Alex_…" _

Standing up Alex moved passed him, "Look, I'm going to be late for work." Looking back at Mark when he got to the door he stated. "I really didn't do anything with Ha-Mr. McCoy." Alex walked out the door quickly, he hurried to his jeep. Taking a quick glance at his apartment, he took off. Alex pulled out his phone and called Scott. Before Scott could even say hello, Alex asked quickly. "Lucas is with you?"

"_Of course, Mark just dropped him off. Why?"_

Alex gave a sigh of relief. "Can I talk to him?" The phone was handed off to his son, "Hey buddy! Was Mark nice to you?'

"_Hi daddy!" _He gave Alex a slight pause, _"hum, I guess so. I don't think that Mr. McCoy and Mark like each other very much. They glared a lot."_

Alex hummed quietly," Well, just let adult do their own thing. Be good for Uncle Scott and Aunt Gene Okay?"

"_I always am!"_

"Homework?"

"_Already done!"_

"Okay," Alex couldn't keep the smile off his face, "Be good, I love you and I will see you in the morning."

"_Love you too daddy! Bye!" _Alex parked just as they hung up. Feeling himself relax after talking to Lucas, he headed inside the bar.

Raven sighed as she watched Hank work. "Come on! Hurry up, I wanna go out!" As if sensing what Hank would say, she hurried over to his desk and grabbed his hand. "After dealing with that ass hole, you need a drink! Alex is working, we can find out why he didn't come get Lucas."

Hank simply looked at her, thinking it over he sighed, "Okay. Let's go."

Raven smiled brightly, "yay!" She happily hopped into Hank's car. "We are meeting Darwin, Sean and Angel there. It will be fun!"

Hank smiled and gave her a nod. He couldn't stop the butterflies that had settled in his stomach at the thought of seeing Alex. Reaching the bar the parking lot was full. Finding a spot they were greeted by their friends. Hank looked around the busy room, his eyes scanning the space for Alex. Finding him in his usual spot behind the bar, he made his way over to him.

Alex smiled at him, "Hey bozo! You have been coming her a lot lately. What can I make you?"

Hank blushed, he whispered his drink just loud enough to be heard over the music. Looking up at Alex righted as he handed him his drink. Blushing again Hank asked, "I ah, missed you at the school."

Alex smiled again. "Really? Sorry about that…Mark insisted on picking him up."

Hank kept his eyes locked on Alex, "ah…hum...When?"

Alex grinned slightly, "I'm going on break in about an hour, if you want to wait that long."

Hank nodded and said, "Okay!"

Alex hid the smile that grew on his face as he turned to help another person.

Raven joined Hank at the bar and nudged his shoulder as she took a sip of her beer. "You were flirting. Planning on whisking him away from Mark?"

Hank coughed on his drink and gave her a look. "He can do better!" he downed his drink and set the glass on the table. "I mean, he thinks that I didn't notice the bruise on his face."

Raven smirked, "is that really just your first drink? I never see this side of you…well I did earlier today. With Mark."

Hank gave her another look, as he ordered his second drink. His eyes quietly following Alex along the bar.

"Let's dance Hank or this hour will take forever to pass." Raven smiled as he pulled him away from the bar. While he was being taken away, Hank did a double take. Thinking he saw a familiar figure handing around watching Alex. Before Hank could think on it more, Raven dragged him further into the crowd.

Mark downed what was left of his sixth beer. He angrily whipped his mouth with his sleeve. Cold eyes following Hank out to the dance floor. His eyes whipped back over to Alex, who just finished giving out some drinks. Mark shoved people out of his way. Grabbing Alex's wrist once he reached the counter he ground out, "You are coming outside now." He dragged Alex out behind the building.

Alex barely got out," A…Amber taking a ten!" Before Mark threw him out the back door, he stumbled and hit the ground gracelessly.

Mark heaved Alex off the ground and shoved Alex against the door. "YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING WITH HIM!" Mark spat the words with anger.

Alex stared at him, not even flinching as Mark moved closer to his face. "You are drunk. Your alcohol fueled mind is imagining things."

Mark grabbed his collar, shaking him he growled. "I know chemistry when I see it! We are going home!" Mark attempted to pull Alex toward the parking lot.

Deciding to stand his ground, Alex yanked himself out of Mark's grip. "I'm staying here. You can leave."

Mark's face scrunched up in frustration and anger. "Are we really going to do this here?"

Alex glared and backed up to the door, "You need to leave." He knew what was going to happen when Mark started to advance on him.

*(*()*)(

The bar was growing more packed by the minute. Amber looked around slightly panicked. It was past the ten minute mark since Alex was forcibly dragged out the back door. She franticly flagged down a bouncer. Amber told them that Alex had been missing for close to 20 minutes now, and that he was forced out the back door. The two bouncers quietly made their back to alley way. The bouncers stormed out the back door, giving Alex the chance he needed to kick Mark off.

"Alex!" One of the bouncers helped Alex up as the other escorted Mark off the premises. As the cops were called.

Alex gently pulled away from the bouncer and mumbled, "Please keep him out of here. "T…thanks for your help." Alex briefly met with the cops.

"Sir did you want to press charges?" The cop stood in front of him.

Alex peaked around the cop at Mark. Looking back at the cop Alex nodded. "Yes I do." The cop asked a few more questions before Alex made his way inside. His boss was waiting for him and told Alex to head home. Hurrying to the doors, Alex stopped long enough to hand his Jeep keys to Darwin. Alex then hurried to the doors, he didn't hear Hank calling to him. Alex rubbed his arms once he got outside, his body ached, and his mind was reeling. As the obvious was thrown into his face once again. He knew he needed to get away from Mark, but why was he so afraid of doing it? Realizing that he had a long walk ahead of him, he started to make his way to the road.

"Alex!" A car pulled up next to him.

Blinking numbly Alex mumbled, "Hank?"

Hank reached over and opened the passenger door from the inside. "Get in the car. I'm taking you to the hospital."

Alex glared, "No hospital." He started walking again.

Hank sighed and called out to him, "Fine, no hospital! Just….come home with me? I don't think you should go home…"

Alex looked back at Hank, eyes roaming over Hank's face. Sensing no mockery or anything, Alex gave in. Falling into Hank's car, Alex kept his gaze out the window. Feeling too ashamed to look him in the eye. Hank gave Alex a glance before he started to his house. "So Alex…What was this about?"

Alex gave Hank a long look before staring back out the window. "He was drunk."

"That's it? He was drunk?" Disbelief sunk into Hank's words.

Alex snorted, and snapped. "Like _you _would get it."

Hank sighed and thought as he pulled into garage. _Defense mechanism. _The rest of the ride was slightly tense. Each stealing a glance at each other off and on. Parking in his drive way Hank looked at Alex. "Let's get inside." Hank slipped out of his car, closing the door behind him. Alex watched him for a second before rolling his eyes and following him.

"I will be right back." Hank looked at him before disappearing down the hall.

Alex blinked after him before looking around the room. The living room was simple and clean. There where books everywhere, and much to Alex's surprise, no TV. Alex moved to the closest bookshelf and ran his fingers along the bindings. He blinked as he read the titles of the books. Hearing footsteps coming from the hall he chose to sit on the couch Alex quietly waited, eyes locking onto Hank when he joined him on the couch. "Don't watch TV much?"

Hank set a first aid kit between them. "I ah…well…" he opened the kit and looked back at Alex. "He did a real number on your face." Hank carefully began whipping at the bruises and cuts.

"You know…I don't get you Hank." He gently caught Hank's wrist. "Why is someone with such a big brain working as a school teacher? By looking at all these books, shouldn't you be in a lab somewhere?"

Hank laughed a little, "I was, but I'm just trying something new. However, I can say the same to you. Lucas has told me that you know some kickboxing and yet you let this guy do this to you?"

Alex shifted slightly and looked at him, "I have been in jail, and I have put him in the hospital before. If I were to do that again they will take Lucas. Before you ask, I don't know why I stay with him Hank. I suppose it's the same reason why anyone stays with an abuser."

"You could do better." Hank stated.

Alex laughed, sounding almost bitter. "Oh really? Like I could get someone like you? This isn't a movie it's real life, people don't want damaged goods."

Hank kept his eyes locked onto Alex's, his hand slipped to stay flat on his cheek. Leaning forward Hank kissed him. Alex hesitated, then responded cautiously. Slowly wrapping his arms around Hank's neck. Feeling braver, Hank slowly pushed Alex back against the couch. Settling on top of Alex, Hank asked with a blush spreading over his face. "Be with me Alex. Leave him."

Alex gasp, looking startled. "Hank…What would we do? Move in here and be a big happy family?" Alex looked up at him. "Do you really think that would work?"

Hank bit his lip and looked back at him. "Can't we at least try?"

Alex stared at him. Fidgeting, he nibbled on his bottom lip. "Well...Why not?" He yanked Hank down to him. Smashing their lips together in an aggressive kiss. Pulling away just enough to keep their lips touching slightly as he asked. "Are you ready for what you just signed up for?" Without fiving Hank a chance to answer, Alex yanked him down for another kiss. Hank milted into him, relishing in the fact that this was happening. And with the way Alex was clinging to him, Hank had no intention of letting him go.


End file.
